I need you
by Fawnleap
Summary: Katniss is marring Peeta but she is inlove with someone else. but when she relises it will it be too late? Or could she still have time to pick him over Peeta?
1. fight with Peeta

I woke up with a start. My breath was ragged and deep. A gentle pair of hands softly stoked back my hair. "Another nightmare?" Peeta asked. I turn and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I nod slowly still breathing hard. "It's ok, just a nightmare." he said leaning in and then pressing his lips gently on mine. I kiss him back. "I..I..." I start not sure what else to say. "You what?" Peeta asks me.

"I have to go.." I say biting my cheeks. "Delly is making try on dresses." I say frowning

He laughs. "Have fun."

I roll my eyes. "Haha."

He grins before climbing out of the bed. I sigh and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed some cloths from my dresser and walked into the bathroom. I don't care if I'm marrying Peeta I just didn't want him to see me getting dressed. I quickly change into a pair of jeans and a faded blue shirt. I grab a brush and quickly run it through my hair. I open the bathroom door and step into the bedroom. Peeta sat at the end of the bed in a pair of jeans and a slightly baggy shirt. "Hey." he says to me in a smile

"Hey." I say. I look at the time. 11: 46. "Sorry have to go." I say and walk towards the door.

"Bye." he shouts after me. I don't reply.

As I walk out the warm wind hits my face. I smile. I keep walking to Delly's house. When I reach it I knock on the door. "Katniss!" Delly exclaims as she opens the door.

"Hi Delly." I sigh as she ignores it and wraps me in a hug.

"Ohhhh! I'm SO excited about today! Come in won't you. I have to help my mother with the dishes but make yourself at home." Delly said opening the door wider and stepping back inside. I step into the house. "Dad, move over and let Katniss sit on the couch with you." Delly said as she advanced to the kitchen. "I'm good.." I started until Delly interrupted me. "Oh just down and watch TV." She sighed from where she was by the kitchen door. I nod and sit down on the other end of the couch. Delly's dad switches throw the channels until he finds the news. A girl with pretty long silky black hair and beautiful green eyes is on the screen talking about weapons or something like that their making in district 2. The girl looks around 22 years old.

"At this time we are not sure if they will open for public buying or only for government use." The girl says. Then the screen switches to a view of the same girl but with a man about 22 now. My heartbeats increase as I look at the familiar face, the straight black hair, grey eyes, the seam look that is trade mark of district 12. I hadn't seen him for 2 years now but I had missed him dearly even though I had hid it. Gale Hawthorn.

"Hello Gale." The woman greets his with a smile. "Hello Della." Gale greets her.

Wait he knows her name? She never said it. Well she does look like she's from district 2. Maybe their together. I mean I know Gale could easily get a girl and she is just plain beautiful.

"So can you tell us about these weapons you have been helping to make." Della asked Gale as they walked down some steps. "Well, they're not like regular weapons, their more advanced." He said as the reach the end of the steps that leads to an elevator. "How so?" Della asks as Gale puts in a code into a small box by the elevator. When he finishes the elevator opens. "Well, let me show you." he said as he steps into the elevator. Della follows him into the elevator. The ride starts mostly in silent until Della asks him a question. "Are you going to Katniss and Peeta's wedding?" Gale's jaw tightens slightly. "No I think I'll stay here in 2." Gale said. "But why? You and Katniss are consents and were close before you moved to district 2 ." Della exclaimed. "Well..." Gale says looking like he's thinking before saying. "We're not consents, we were just hunting partners and friends but those days are over." he sighed the last part. "Oh." Della said seeming not sure what to say. Gale nodded as the elevator doors opened into a large lab that had people walking about and weapons everywhere. Gale walked around the people until he found a door. Next to the door was a box which he opened the door to the box and typed in a code. The door to the room swung open. Gale shut the door to the box and walked into the room. Della followed him. "So how are these weapons advanced?" Della asked looking at the guns, the bows, the tridents, the spears, and the daggers. "Well like this one." He paused grabbing a bow and handing it to Della. "Is the exact same kind as Katniss had used during the attack on the capital." Gale said. Della held the bow. "Why is it vibrating? "Della asked holding the bow. Gale smiled. "It's saying hi." He said. "And Katniss used this?" Della asked. "Not that exact bow but one like it." Gale said. Della nodded,

"Hate to blow your fun but we have to go look at dresses Katniss." Delly said. I sigh and stand up. "Ok." Delly smiles and walks to the door. I follow her slowly think about what Gale had said. At lease now people know where not consents. "So who all did you invite to the wedding?" Delly asked. I sigh. "I'm inviting you, Octavia, Venia, Flavius, Beetee, Annie, Plutarch, Mom, Haymitch, Cressida, Pollux, Messaslla, Greasy Sae, Tella, Noah, Posy, Rory, Vick, Hazelle, and Efiie." I say. "But no Gale!" Delly exclaims. "I don't know if Peeta would want him there…." I sigh biting my lip. "Oh that makes since." Delly said. I nod. "Here we are!" Delly said excitedly pointing at a little wedding shop. We walk into the store and right away Delly is fitting me into dresses.

**3 hours later**

"Delly, I have to go home and start sending out invitations." I sigh as I walk to the dressing room. "But we haven't bought a dress yet!" Delly points out as I reach the dressing room and strip out of the dress and put it back on the hanger and quickly slip my cloths back on. "Katniss!" Delly says. "Sorry Delly maybe another time." I sigh as I run my hand over the white fabric. It was a pretty dress but not…me. I walk out of the dressing room and put the dress back on its hanger. I look at Delly who has a frown on her face. "Another time I promise." I laugh. She pauses before nodding.

I walk back to the house.

"Hi how was it?" Peeta asks me.

"Torcher." I reply.

He laughs and kisses me. "Hey Peeta…" I start.

"Yes?" Peeta says.

"Would it be ok if I invited Gale?" I say

. Peeta sighs and pauses. "Why would you want him there?" He asks me.

"Cause he's still my best friend." I say.

"No he's not he haven't seen him for 2 years now or even talked to him." Peeta points out.

"I know but I just want him there ok?" I say.

"Well I don't want him there." Peeta said.

"But…I DO." I say my anger raising.

"I don't care he's not coming." Peeta says and leans in to kiss me but I shove him hard in the chest. "Don't touch me!" I say and storm away. "KATNISS!" He calls after me.

"What do you want!" I yell turning back.

"For you to calm down to talk about his!" he says.

"Talk about what? When ever we talk about stuff now days it mean you throw a and get what you want!

He grabs me by the arm harshly and trys dragging me into his house but I push away and run as fast as I can to my house.

I lock all the doors and windows and run to my room. I sink to my knees as soon as I get into the room. Buttercup runs into the room and starts rubbing against me trying to comfort me but it doesn't work. "JUST GO AWAY!" I screamed at him angrily. Buttercup hissed and ran out of the room. Sob after sob rocks through my body. "All I wanted was Gale, my best friend to be at my wedding but I guess that won't happen because of Peeta!" I get in between my sobs. I can hear Peeta pounding on the door, begging me to open it up but I don't. "KATNISS!" He screams at me but I just put my hands over my hears until he gives up and leaves. Maybe an hour or two had past but I get up and look at the clock. 6:02. I get up on shaky knees at a soft knocking on the door. I creep downstairs and look at who it is. Haymitch. I open the door and he steps inside. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asks as I lock the door. "Peeta." I reply. "Boy trouble again?" He sighs. "More like I just Peeta trouble." I sigh sitting down and he sits across from me. "What happened?" Haymitch asked putting a bag carefully on the table. "I asked him if it would be all right if I could invite Gale and he throw a big fit and said he didn't care about what I wanted." I sigh. "He's changing all of a sudden." Haymitch sighs. "I know, he grabbed my arm." I say lifting it up showing him the purple bruise from where he grabbed me. Haymitch frowned. "Word is he's been looking around at other girls." Haymitch whispers. Tear come to my eyes and I nod. "He's been acting really different and at times he's sweet and then he's horrible." I start crying as Haymitch sighs and holds me. "He leaves every Thursday night, says he's going to the train station but I don't believe

him because when he gets back he smells…different." I sigh as I sob into Haymitch's arms. "I heard every Thursday some guy sells some drugs…." Haymitch swollowed. "What!" I turn around facing Haymitch as tears cloud my vision. Haymitch nods saddly. "Sorry but it would explain the way he's acting." Haymitch sighs. I nod agreeing. "Have you read any of Gale's letters?" Haymitch asks me. I shake my head but get up and grab the weaved basket that Greasy Sae had put all my letters in. I had read all of the letters but Gale's so all of his letters were the only ones in the basket. I organize the letters which was hard to do because their were so many but Haymitch helped me. Soon we had all the letter in order and opened the first one he sent to me.

_Dear Katniss_

_It's been so long since I seen you. I know your probably mad at me which I don't blame you. I know we made that promise and I broke it but I tried to get to you only to be stopped by three guards who I guess know about our little deal. District 2 isn't that bad but I would give anything to go back to 12. Well have to go now, seems this jobs is too important to write long letters but I'll try to make them longer._

_Love you always_

_Gale_

I bite my lip at the Catnip part and a few tears squeezed out of my eyes at the love you always part. I sighed and gave the letter to Haymitch and picked up_ another _letter while he read the first letter

_Dear Katniss_

_Sorry about the first letter being short, I work in the military so they don't give me much time to write but today I get a day off. You'd be surprised how much the family misses you. Mom misses you, Posy misses you, Vick misses you and even Rory misses you. I even miss you but I mostly miss hunting with you, seems like it was the only time we were both happy, seems like it was the only time you would smile. Two days ago I had to go into the old hospital in four, the one you visited during the fight, well they have a picture of Prim and a little board that explains how she died, who she was, and why she was killed. A lot of people had left flowers underneith it, even I did. I know it must still hurt to think about her, it even hurts me, she was like a little sister, your family was like family to me…Mom wants to know if Haymitch's house is still clean. Well have to go, I told Rory I would teach him to hunt and now he's begging me so have to go._

_Love you always_

_Gale_

I sigh as I finish reading the letter. Short but sweet. I hand the letter to Haymitch and pick up the next one. It was a deal we made. He helps me organize them, he gets to read them. I start reading the next letter.

_Dear Katniss_

_I know it's been two weeks since the last letter. Nothing really new is happening here. Just the same things over and over again. Eat, breath, work, sleep. But at lease there is a safe home for my family. No worry about our next meal at lease. Not much more to say… well I guess this is the end of the letter. I know real long but at lease I'm trying to write. _

_Love you always _

_Gale_

I sigh closing my eyes and that's when the rush of nightmare floods over me.


	2. Letters

This chpter is a little shorter then the last one. For all the Peeta lovers don't hate me for making him a mean drug user. It is just part of the book. So don't hate me and Diclaimer: I do not own the nuger games I mean Come on! The name of the site is FANFICTION.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know is an early dawn is seeping through the windows and Haymitch is poking me with his finger. "Wha…?" I say raising my head. "It's dawn time to start reading again, but I bet Peeta will be over soon so we should move away from the kitchen windows. I nod and put the letters in the basket and we move back into my room and sort out of the letters again. Once we sort out the letters I give Haymitch the last letter I read last night and I grab the next letter.<p>

_Dear Katniss_

_I know it's been four weeks since the last letter but..life has been going on here._ Rory is starting to like a girl who comes over often I have to work for 15 hours a day but I get Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off. _Rory really does like this girl and the girl likes him. It's kinda funny to watch them. It's like they go in circles trying to talk to one another but then not knowing what to say. But anyway, their opening a new hospital here in 2 and there are rumors your mothers will be working at it. I told her if that happens that I would have her stay with us. I know you're not reading these but I'll still write to you, maybe one day you'll read them. But if you ever do I'll start numbering the for you. This would be letter number four. I hope you're doing ok. I know everything must be tough but just keep going, like the old Katniss would. Just rember this, your one of the best hunters I know. In fact I'm sure you could survive anything. _

_Love always_

_Gale_

I laugh a little about the Rory and the girl part. The first laugh in months. Haymitch raises his eyebrow at me. I sigh, handing him the letter and pick up the next him.

_Dear Katniss_

_So far this is letter number five. The rumors were true and our mother working at the hospital. She's been staying here. She misses you but I guess the memories of your dad are too painful. I don't really blame her, I don't even want to come back. If I did it would be the same things, hunt, work, come home and sleep. At lease here I have three days off and I know my family will be well feed. Though I do miss hunting. _

_Love always _

_Gale_

I sigh at the shortness of the letter. Short seems they are all short the letters that Gale writes to me. I hand the letter to Haymitch who hasn't finished with the last one and grab the next letter.

_Dear Katniss_

_Letter number six. Five months since the last time I saw you. Are you even reading these? I doubted it but I want to at least know. Please write a letter back if you're reading this I don't care what it says just let me know._

_Gale_

I sigh and pass the letter to Haymitch. "Shorter ones?" he asks me. I nod and pick up the next letter.

_Dear Katniss_

_Letter number seven. Seven months. I guess you're not reading these but I'll keep writing anyways. Your other is doing good. Moms doing good. So are Rory, Vick and Posy. They all miss you. Not much has happened here, still feels weird to be living in district 2._

_You friend_

_Gale_

I hand this letter to Hayhmitch and pick up the next letter.

_Dear Katniss_

_I know it has been two months since I wrote you but you don't even read them and I doubt you ever will. Well since you don't read them I'll just write stuff in here and send them to you. Rory and Shella made it official and are dating. Posy is doing good in school thankfully. She's six years old now and really smart. She can still rember you and even misses you. Mother misses you and your mother misses you badly. There's been a girl that I've been talking to. She's really nice and is always smiling. She is always talking to people and is so…social unlike you use to be. I stopped by Prim's monument in 4 and left some primroses along with Posy. I hope your doing better. I heard Peeta's been back, hopefully with him back you might go back to your old self. Anyway this was letter number eight and it's been nine months._

_Gale_

I swallowed hard. _Another girl? _I felt like hitting myself of course Gale has another girl!I sigh and hand the letter to Haymitch and grab the next letter.

_Dear Katniss_

_Letter number nine an 1 years since we last was eachother. I can't believe it's been that long. Seems like just yesterday I had you next to me and we were fighting against the capital. Bella, the girl I was telling you about, well were more then just friends now. She asked me and I said yes. It was time to start moving on with you running to Peeta all the time. I still miss you but I don't think I could ever forget my best friend and hunting partner. Though the letters will be slower, I'll still write you._

_Gale_

Little streams of tears come from my eyes as I hug the letter close to my chest. Tears come down form my eyes as Haymitch snatches the letter from me and read it. "Katniss….sometimes these things happen." He sighed setting the letter aside. "Maybe their over by now, that was over a year ago." He said. I nod my head and pick up the next letter.

_Dear Katniss_

_Letter number ten. One year and two weeks since I last saw you. I miss you. I miss 12 but I'm stuck here in 2. Not everything is bad though. Were well feed, theirs good education, fair government and not everybody is starving. Posy really likes the school. Bella and her get along great together. It's funny how much Bella loves kids she even wants some one day. I took Rory out hunting. He's a natural at the bow like you. Well I have to go._

_Write you soon_

_Gale_

I hand the letter to Haymitch and pick up the next letter and wipe the tears from my eyes.

_Dear Katniss_

_Letter number eleven. One year and three months since I last saw you. Sorry about not writing. In my spear times I've been taking Bella out and hanging out with my family. Rory begs me everyday to take him hunting. I take him. Dear lord I can't get anytime to write you, I have to go now sorry._

_Gale_

I read all of the letters besides the last one. All of them include a Bella, his family, district 2, my mother and the 19 one said that he had was working on a special project with weaponswith Beetee. He had stopped writing for about a month when he heard I was getting engaged to Peeta. Finally I reach the last letter. I had been reading the letters for 3 hours but I open the last letter and read it.

_Dear Katniss_

_Letter number thirty. It's been two years, 3 months and 1 one week since I last saw you. I hope Peeta has been treating you right or I'll personally kill him. I miss you like crazy. Sometimes it drives me insane.. I don't have much time because Rory is begging me to hunt and then Posy is making me play with her. I wish I could write longer letters but I can't. Your mother left ages ago to a different house but she still makes visits often.. Well I hope the wedding goes good for you._

_Love always _

_Gale_

I smile at this letter and hold it tight to me. He wrote that letter three weeks ago but things have been busy for him. Suddenly I look at the time and rember I have to send out the inventions to the wedding. Luckily I had made all of them two days ago so all I had to do was send them out. I rember that we had extras so I run through my dresser and pull out a clean invention and write Gale's name of it. I write a small note in the inside. I smile and put it with the rest of them and walk outside to mail them. Peeta would be at work so I didn't have to worry about that. She set them out and walked to Haymitch's house. Putting some liquor in a bag before walking back to my house. I hit Haymitch and stand out of the way as his knife slashes through the air. Once we calms down I drop the bag next to him. "Stay." I say. He peaks inside the bag and then nods happily.

* * *

><p>Well the next chapter will have Gale in it. Now for the comments:<p>

Ellenka: Yeah I guess having Peeta as a drug user is a new one. And thanks for the advise. I write alot of past tense so sometime I just write past tense on accident. Gale probably would but in this book he know Katniss wasn't going to read the letters but just hoped so he wrote small and pluse it's hard for me to come up with a long heart-felt letter...

hungergamelovers1316: Awwww thanks!

: Thank you so much!

Please remeber to review! I love to hear what you guys think about it


	3. Letter from Katniss and a talk with Posy

**Gale's point of view**

I step quietly through the forest while Rory follows quietly behind me. A rabbit unknowingly steps a couple of feet away from us. I tap Rory on the shoulder even though I don't really have to since he already sees it. He lifts his bow and aims the bow at the rabbit and shoot it missing the eye by an inch but still killing it. "Good job." I praise him as I walk over to pick up the rabbit. "Not as good as Katniss though. I flinch, not noticeable to him. Katniss…the name that makes my heart aches every time I hear it. "You'll get better. " I say shrugging. He nods not believing me.

"Gale..do you still..miss Katniss?" Rory asks me. I frown. "She was my closest friend, what do you think?" I reply. Rory nods and pauses. "Do you still love her?" he asks me. I nod slowly. Rory frowns. "Well I guess you should trying to stop since she's marrying Peeta." Rory says.

I sigh and pull out the arrow from the rabbit and hand it to Rory. "We should be getting back it's getting dark." I say pointing at the darkening sky and put the rabbit in the game bag with out other catches of the day. Rory nods and starts walking back towards out house. I follow him.

Once we reach the house Posy comes running out with a grin spread across her face. "Gale! Gale, guess what!" Posy exclaimed as she raced across the yard and stopped next to us, a letter clutched in her hand. "What?" I asked her kneeing down. Posy grin grew. "Katniss invited us to her wedding!" She squealed and held out the letter. I looked it over and nodded sadly. "That's cool." I say to her as she bounces with excitement. Posy handed me the letter and I read it carefully. It said it was to Hazelle, Posy, Rory, and Vick. I hand the letter back to her and stand up. "We should go back inside." I say and start walking towards the door. Posy nods and follows me and Rory.

As soon as I get in the house I set my game bag next to mom. "Rory caught this himself." I say. Mom looks into the bag which holds three rabbits and two squirrels. Mom smiles. "Another good hunter in the family I see." She smiles at Rory even though it took us all day to catch them. Mom kissing me on the cheek and hands me a letter. When I look at it I frown.

It's a wedding invention to Katniss's wedding. "I'm not going." I say to my mother. Mom looks at me. "You should, she wants you there and you were her best friend for 5 years before you two went your sepret ways!" My mother yells at me. "I know but I really don't want to see her get married to Peeta." I sigh. My mother's face softened. "I understand but still you should go." I nod my head. "Well I'll make dinner. You should go hang out with Posy or something." She tells me which I nod to and walk away. I talk to Rory for a little bit and then we eat dinner and go to bed.

_**Four days later**_

I yawn as I walk back from work. It was Wednesday night. I walk in my house and instantly Posy runs up to me. "You got something in the mail." She tells me pulling me in the kitchen.

Mother was leaning against the table as Posy walked in pulling me by the sleeve. "I suppose Posy already told you got something?" Mother says smiling. I nod and she hands me a letter. I examine the letter over my stomach churning as I read who it's from. "What is it!" Post asks me. "It's a letter from Katniss." I say starting to open the letter and taking it out.

_Dear Gale_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you for so long. I guess I was just mad. Mad that you left, mad that the bomb could possibly be your design but then I realized that I wasn't mad at you, but at myself more then anything. Thank you so much for telling me about Prim's monument and leaving the flowers. Next time you'll have to leave some for me. And no Haymitch's house hasn't been staying clean. And yes I'm a lot better then I first was. I miss Prim and you everyday. Even though I denied missing you for a long time. Haymitch is suppose to be looking after me but it is Greasy Sae who ends up making sure I'm feed. Her Granddaughter is really nice and have you seen Annie and Finnick's son? He's so cute. I went out in the woods yesterday and I went to our rock. It felt to big without your body next to mine. How's my mother doing? Did you get my invention? Please, I'm begging you too come. I don't think I could do it without you. I really really miss you and your family. You should come by one day. _

_Love always_

_Katniss._

"What did she say!" Posy asked once I got done reading it. I hand the letter to her and she grabs it and starts reading it. She grins when she finishes. "You should go to her wedding! And could we visit her one day!" Posy asks. "Well, I thought about going back for a week or two." Mother tells her. "We'd have to leave Gale behind, besides for Friday, Saturday and Sunday." Mother says again. Posy nods. "I say we should!" she grins. I smirk at her and ruffle her hair. She giggles and pulls her arms up, telling me she wants a hug. I lean down and wrap my arms around her as she wraps her arms around me. "I miss Katniss." She sighs into my ear. "I know." I tell her. She unwraps her arms and I do the same and stand up. "so when is Katniss's wedding. "In a few weeks." Mother tells her. Posy nods and grins. She grabs my by the arm and start pulling my into the other room.

"What are we doing?" I say walking behind her as she pulls on my sleeve. She turns around and looks at me. "Your going to Katniss's wedding right?" She asks me. I frown and shrug. "You going right!" she says narrowing her eyes at me making me laugh. "I don't know Posy." I sigh after laughing. "You are." She said firmly crossing her arms. "I don't think I am going Posy." I say to her. "You have to Gale! She needs you there!" she exclaimed. I sigh. "I don't want to go and your seven, I'm twenty two, I don't have to have this talk with you!" I exclaim. "I don't care! You need to go see her!" she says not giving up the fight. I sigh an bite my lip. "Listen Posy.." I star but she cuts me off. No YOU LISTEN GALE! You're her best friend, she needs you there!" She says almost yelling at me. "She needs you Gale." She says softer. I nod slowly, not happily but still I nod. "She don't need me, she can take care of herself." I finally say. "She still wants you there." Post sighed. I sigh and shake my head. "Listen, I'm going to go to my room." I say. She nods and I walk to my room. I find a piece of paper and start writing Katniss a letter.

* * *

><p>Well I said it was goint to have Gale in this chapter XD. I'm already working on chapter four and I think I won't post that until I get chapter five or six completed but I might post it anyways.<p>

: thanks and I will

Ellenka: I know. 3. I thought that would be cute of him. But he is going to write a longer letter next chapter and I'll try to make it long so it make take a day or two. jk lol.

hungergamelovers1316: Thanks for Reading it! And I'm going to try my hardest to make it sweeter as the chapters go on. And I LOVE Gale and Katniss!


	4. I'm Gale's Catnip an Sweet Peeta is back

Well I desided to post this instead of waiting for me to finish Chapter five and six. XD. So here is Chapter four in Katniss's point of view and i'll warn you Peeta haters that there is Peeta and Katniss romance in here but then a letter from Gale XD.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a start. The rush of nightmares had interrupted my once peaceful sleep. The worse part about the nightmares was that they were once reality. Images of Glimmer dyeing, hearing Finnick's last scream, and Peeta's hands around my neck hunted my dreams. I look at the time. 3.56. I sigh and rest myself back into a sleeping position. At first I fight against the sleepiness that tries to drag me under until I let it take me. This time the dreams aren't as bad.<p>

_(Start of dreams)_

_I'm in a deep cave or something underground. I press my hands against the dusty walls. I turn the corner and see my father's face. My eyes grow wide and I try to scream but no words come out. Then it happens. The mine explodes. Tears run down my face as I watch my father get blown up. And then I'm thrown into another memory. I'm 12 years old and I'm in the woods. I know the memory before it has time to show me what it is. It's the first time I met Gale. I walk along the path that the time was so strange to me. Then I find the traps. Instinctively my hands reach up towards them. "Stealing's illegal you know." The deep voice says. I would smile if the memory would let me instead I turn around to see the 14 year old boy form of Gale. "I was just looking." I say quietly. He looks me over before asking. "What's your name?" _

"_Katniss." I squeak_

"_Catnip?" he says raising his eyebrow._

"_Katniss." I say speaking up._

_Before the memory is finished, I'm thrown into an endless chain of memory after memory with Gale. _

I feel a hand shaking my slightly. I link open my eyes to see Peeta. "Peeta?" I say confused. "Sorry about our fight." He sighs brushing my hair away from my forehead. "Invite Gale if you haven't already." He says biting his lip. I nod my head still looking at him.

"Haymitch let me in." He chuckles at my confusion. I nod and look at my hands. "You looked like you had a nice sleep." He smiled. I nod.

"What were your dreams about?" he asks me.

"At first they were nightmares but then I woke up and fell back asleep to no dreams." I lie to him. There was no way I could tell him that I was dreaming about Gale.

"You were smiling in your sleep, what were your dreams about?" Peeta asks.

"My old life." I sigh.

"So Gale." Peeta frowns.

I bit my lip but nod. Peeta nods but with a frown. "Thought so." he murmured. I reach my hand up and touch his face lightly. He grabs my hand gently and plants a kiss on it. I smile. He smiles noticing my smile and leans down and kisses me on the lips and I kiss him back. He pulls away first but keeps his forehead pressed next to mine. "I'm sorry about Friday… You shouldn't have to deal with me not wanting you to invite people to your wedding." He sighed.

I pause. "What have you been every Thursday night?" I ask.

"I told you, I like to go see the trains come in." He laughs.

I look at him for a while but then nod. He gently presses his lips to mine again. I kiss him back. As I pull away I smile. Peeta cups my face gently and pulls me back. I laugh before it's cut off by Peeta's lips. I pull away as I hear a knock on the door.

I look up to see Haymitch. "I see you two made up." Haymitch grumbles. I nod. Peeta gets up and walks out of the room while we talk. Haymitch throws a letter at me. "I'd hide the letter from Peeta unless you told him about your letter to Gale." Haymitch says. I nod and look down at the letter to read who it's from, even though I already know. Gale. I hear Peeta coming back and shove the letter under a pillow. Peeta stands behind Haymitch and leans on a wall. "Well I'll leave you two alone now." Haymitch says. "Ok and thank you for telling me about mom." I say. Haymitch nods and says "Anytime." That's the thing about me and Haymitch. Peeta may be his favorite, but I and he are too alike.

As soon as Haymitch walks down the stairs, Peeta walks into the room and sit across from me on the bed. "What was that about?" He asks. "Oh, Mom called him to tell him she wanted to know how I was and to tell me she is district two." I say.

"And anything else?" Peeta asks me.

I shake my head and look at the clock. 11:20. "Look at the time." I say. "You have to go to the bakery in ten minutes."

He nods and looks at the clock. He frowns slightly and pulls me into a long kiss. He pulls away. "I love you, Katniss." He says.

"Love you too." I say a small smile beginning because that was the first time he had said those words in two months. He leans in and kisses me again. He pulls away and gets up and walks to the door. He stops at the door. "You staying here or come over tonight." He asks, leaning against the door. "I don't know." I say shrugging. He nods and leaves. I hear the door shut and grab Gale's letter. I open the letter excitedly.

_Dear Catnip,_

_It's been SO long since I've seen you last. Or even heard from you. Yes I've seen Annie and Finnick's son. When I go to see Prim's monument I go and see her. And yes I'll leave flowers for her. How's your life? How are you really? How is everyone there? How are you holding up without any of your family there? How were you when you first got to district two? What happened to Buttercup? How is Greasy Sae? How is Peeta? How is your relationship with him? How is he treating you? How is life? How is everything? I want to know. You interest me for some reason. Yes I got your invention and I don't know if I want to go. It's hard to see you two on the TV let alone see you get married in person… not that I won't already see it. I mean I bet your wedding will be on every television channel if they can get in. When did you read my letters and why did you? I never thought you would. I mean I was once your friend but let's be honest, after I moved to district two, I turned into an echo of your past. _

_Love always _

_Gale_

When I get done reading tears are coming down my face slowly. Only Gale can make me cry now that Prim's dead. Sure Peeta could make me cry but that was from pain not the happiness that the tears I cry from Gale carry. I hold the letter to my chest not even hearing or caring that Haymitch is sitting down next to me. "Happy or sad?" he asks me.

"Happy, I never thought I'd hear or read someone calling me Catnip again." I say smiling. I fall on my back on the bed, the letter still clutched against my chest. Haymitch holds out his hand. I roll my eyes but place the letter in his hands. He reads it an hands it back to me, shaking his head. "What?" I say sitting up.

"That boy is still in love with you." He says taking a drink from a bottle I didn't notice he had before.

"You really think so?" I ask him, holding out my hand for the bottle.

"Yup." He say, sighing as he hands me the bottle.

I take a rink and hand it back to Haymitch. "But what about Bella?" I ask him.

"Tried to move on, he saw your wedding announcement, got upset, she found out he was still in love with you and didn't like it." He shrugged taking a sip from the bottle and handing it back to my extended hand.

I shrug. "Makes since." I say and then take a long sip from the bottle. I laugh as I see Haymitch inpatient face as he holds out his hand for the bottle. I hand him the bottle witch he drinks from. "But what if he does still love me?" I ask him.

"Then you have to choose, Gale or Peeta?"

"But I don't love Gale.

"Stop lying to me." Haymitch says looking at me. "I know you do."

I nod. "Got me." I laugh. He chuckles with me.

"What were your dreams about? I mean after your nightmares." Haymitch asks me.

I grin. "Gale."

Haymitch sighs and shakes his head.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Please Review. I love seeing that I get reviews it also helps me to keep writeing.<p>

commets:

Hungergamesfan: Absoultly!

Hungergameslovers1316: Yeah Posy is cute. And I can't wait to go! I'm amkign my sister take me lol XD.

Ellenka: thank you and yes Katniss needs Gale XD thanks for writing all of story!

: yes she is and thanks for reading chapter after chapter! and I'll update soon XD and your name is really long lol


	5. Sweet kisses from Bella

Another _chapter in Gale's point of view. Working on chapter six. This is a little longer then thelast few chapters._

* * *

><p>I along the streets of district two. I took me months to make Bella believe that I don't love Katniss anymore, not like what she thinks anyway. I'll always love Katniss as a sister. I walk in front of Bella's house as she sprints towards me. She runs into my extended arms and giggles into my ear as I pick her up. I set her down and her grins at me. She cups her gentle hand around my face and pulls me into a kiss. I deepen the kiss. Were both too into the kiss to realize her sister, Della, is watching us. She pulls away but not before she plants another sweet kiss on my lips. She smiles and looks over at her house. "Della! Why are you watching us!" she exclaimed.<p>

"Just want to make sure my little sister isn't going to get hurt!" Della calls out.

Bella hugs me and I wrap my arm around her. "Gale will never hurt me." She says burring her face into my jacket. Della walks down the stairs and to us. "And how is Gale?" She asks me.

"Can't complain." I reply.

"That's good." Della says smiling at me. I nod.

"Are you going to Katniss's wedding?" Della asks me. Bella now looks at me.

I shake my head. "No." I say.

"Has she asked you to go?" Della asks.

"Well, Yeah." I say pausing between the words.

"You should go." Della says to me.

I shrug. "Don't want to." I say.

"Whatever." Della sighs. I shrug still holding Bella. "Well see you later." Della turns around and walks away, back to the house. I kiss the top of Bella's head who giggles. I laugh at her giggle and pull her closer. She closes her eyes as she presses her face against my chest. She sighs. I hold her for about five minute more before I unwrap my arms from around her.

"Ready to go?" I ask her. She unwraps her arms from around me and nods with a smile. I grab her hand and we walk away. We keep walking until we come up to a small movie Theodor. I pay for two tickets and we watch some movie that she wanted to watch. She hugs me the whole time which I don't mind at all. Once the movie is over we walk back to my house.

When I walk in, my mother is leaning against the table counter. "Hello Bella." She smiles looking up. "Hello Mrs. Hawthorne." Bella says still holding my hand. Mom smiles at us. I walk past her and look in the refrigerator. I look at what we have and then walk away deciding I'm not hungry. "Gale." Mom catches my arm as I walk past her. "When Bella leaves we have to talk." She says so Bella can't hear. I nod. I grab Bella's hand and we walk up to my room. I close the door behind us. "So..What do you want to do?" I ask her. She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"That." She smiles.

I smile and pull her in farther and gently plant a kiss on the neck. She laughs and kisses me on the lips. I laugh and sit on the bed and she sits on my lap. I deepen our kiss and she runs her hands through my hair.

**2 hours later**

I lead Bella down the stairs to see my mother and Posy talking. "Were leaving mom." I say. Mom looks up and nods. "When you get home I think Rory would want to go hunting." She says. I nod. I lead Bella out of my house, holding her hand.

"Well when is the next time I can come over?" she says standing in front of my and wraps her arms around my neck. "I don't know, we'll see." I laugh and kiss the top of her head. She sighs and unwraps her arms from around my neck and grabs my hand again and leans her head against my shoulder. I start walking and she follows me. Soon we are at her house. She kisses me before walking back into the house. I smile as I watch her go and start walking back to my house.

When I reach my house I open the door and walk to my mom. "What did you want?" I ask her. "You got a letter, didn't think you wanted me to give it to you while Bella was here." She says softly and hands me the letter. I grab and open it already knowing who it's from.

_Dear Gale_

_My my my you ask a lot of questions. I'm fine really. When I first got back though I will admit I wasn't the best. When Peeta got back is the first time I had even taken a shower or brushed my hair since I had gotten back. It took me thirty minutes to brush my hair. Peeta did come back with some Primroses when he came back though. At first I wanted to hit him until he said we should plant them. I glade he did now. I water them every day and tried my hardest to keep them alive. Everyone is ok and safe here. How about mom and your family? It sucks not having any family here or you but I'm getting by ok. I'm sorry about Bella. Buttercup somehow found his way back. We actually grew close. We use to cry together or call mom so all three of us would cry together. Peeta's good. Our relationship is great. I mean I'm marrying him in a few weeks even though I don't even have a dress yet. He is determined though that we have a wedding like the capital people had. I don't really want to but I have to let him have this and he guiled me about me not wanting to have kids. But can you really blame me? After being in the Hunger Games I don't think I could handle to see my children go back in even if they don't exist anymore. And yeah Peeta is letting the television channels video tape our wedding. I'm disappointed that your not coming but I get it. And your family's coming right? I hope so. Greasy Sae is great and makes sure I eat every day. And me and Peeta are doing good. Well Peeta does get mean every now and then. Every Thursday he says he does to see the trains pull in, he says it amuses him but after that he gets mean and like to fight with me. After the one fight I ran into my house and locked everything. Only Haymitch could come in. That was the day we read your letters. Well that night and then the next morning. It was kind of funny. I would read them and then Haymitch would read them. I drink here and there. Not as much as Haymitch though. I know a few letters back you wrote that Rory was learning to hunt. How is he doing? If he's anything like you, he'll be good at it. I hunt every now and then. There's nights were I'll grab dad's hunting jacket and curl up with it when I sleep. It usually helps with the nightmares. One day I had nightmares but then I saw the jacket and fell back asleep to dream of our old memories. Weir ain't it? But then when I woke up, Peeta was there. He was sweet again unlike the last time I had saw him. But Haymitch came in with your letter. Thankfully Peeta walked out of the room, he'd be mad if he read what you wrote, he's always feels I guess threatened by you. In fact our last fight was because I wanted you to come to our wedding. He said no and we got into a fight. That was Friday, the day he is usually mean. We made up though this morning. I never thought I'd hear or read that someone called me Catnip again. It literally made me cry. I miss hearing you call me that and I just miss you. At lease I'll always be your Catnip or I hope I will be._

_Love always_

_Catnip/ Katniss_

I smile as I finish reading the letter and look down at Posy who is looking up at me. "Who is it from?" she asks me.

"Catnip." I smile.

"You mean Katniss?" Posy giggles.

"Yes Katniss." I say.

"Can I read it?" She asks me.

I hand her the letter and she reads it, giggling and laughing at places. I ruffle her hair. "I'm going to take Rory out hunting." I tell mom who nods. I walk to Rory's room and knock on the door. Rory opens the door.

"Yeah?" Rory asks me

"Going hunting, want to come?" I ask him. He grins and nods.

"Then come on." I say and walk away. Rory shuts the door and follows me. Posy runs up to us. "Here's your letter." Posy giggles and hands me the letter. I shake my head but take it from her. When Posy leaves Rory says. "What letter?"

"This one." I say and hand him the letter.

Rory grabs it and reads it while I get our bows and game bag. "So Katniss is finally writing you back." He chuckles.

"Yup." I say and hand his a bow. "He grabs it and we walk outside and towards the woods. Luckily we had a house next to the woods so we didn't have to walk far to the woods. We walk into the woods and start hunting.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading this story and thank you fro the reviews. It's really nice to know people like my story. Working on a few more hunger games stories. Which one should I post first? A story were Gale's faughter happens to be Katniss's faughter but they hide it until now or a story were Gale's duaghter meets Katniss's son and fall inlove? Anyway commet time.<p>

hungergameslover1316: Thank you and OF COURSE I'll update soon! I really like writing this story! I'm accually excided to get to Katniss's wedding.

Peeta101: Awwwww thanks and thanks for reading


	6. My dress, and call to the Hawthornes

Another Cahpter in Katniss's point of view. Updates might slow down a little because I have to go back to school tommorw so I might not update everyday but I will update this week.

* * *

><p>Delly drags me by the hand. "What about this dress." Delly asks holding out a beautiful white silk dress that has small pearls around the waist.<p>

"It's just not…me." I say.

"Katniss, you can't go to your wedding in a shirt and jeans, you have to choose a dress." Delly says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Delly sighs.

I shrug. "Then don't answer it."

Delly sighs. "I think this dress would look pretty on you." She says. I nod and shrug. Delly sighs. "What dress, this one or that one." She says pointing at the white dress and then another beautiful white dress that has a more cream color to it but looked the same as the other.

"Neither." I say.

"You are difficult, you know." Delly huffed.

I chuckle and nod my head.

"Well, how about this dress?" she asks taking me to a beautiful white dress. The skirt was full of hundreds of ruffles in rose shapes. The dress had a silky look to it. It was plain beautiful.

"It's pretty." I manage to say. She nods and smiles.

"So this dress?"

I shrug.

"Try it on."

I shrug but agree.

Delly takes me to a dressing room and hands me the dress. I put the dress on and look at the mirror. I almost gasp. Almost. My black hair falls gently on the silky white dress. I swallow hard and walk out of the dressing room so Delly can see. When she sees me her eyes get wide.

"Oh my." She breaths. "You look beautiful." She squeaks.

I blush. "Thanks…I think this is the one." I say pausing in between.

Delly nods. "Me too." She smiles.

I go back into the dressing room and take the dress off and put on my own cloths. We pay for the dress and walk back to my house. I hide the dress in my closet. Then me and Delly sit down on my bad and talk. One thing I had never done was talk to someone besides my family, Madge, and my practically adopted family, the Hawthorne's until I met Peeta.

Greasy Sae knocks on my bedroom door. I look up. "Hi." I say.

She smiles and tosses a few letters on my bed. "They all came in today." She says. I nod and reach for the letters. The first one was from the Capital. "Oh great." I grumble under my breath and open the letter.

_Dear Miss Katniss Everdean_

_We are holding a Victors Rebel Party in the Capital. The party will be to represent all the rebels who had died in our fight for freedom. We would like all of those who have lost a loved one in the fight and of course we would love our Mockingjay to give a speech. You may invite anyone you would like to go with you. The Victors Rebel Party will be held in the Capital's main square and will be held on the 23 of April._

_Thank you_

_President Paylor_

I sigh. Now a week after I get married I have to go give some speech to the Capital about all the loved ones who died. Some things never change. "What is it?" Delly asks me

. "A letter from the Capital." I say throwing it at her. She picks it up and starts reading. I grab the next letter and read that it's from which surprised me. The letter was from Posy Hawthorne. I open the letter up and read it.

_Dear Katniss_

_How are you? I'm doing great! I miss twelve but here there's no food shortage! And they always make sure were well feed. Gale works A LOT but now he gets three day off instead of one! Bella is really nice even though she don't talk to me. I'm excited about your wedding! I'm even coming up soon, Tuesday in fact! Gale can't come because of his job and I beg him to go to your wedding but he won't listen to me. How is life in twelve? It's really good here! I'm starting to learn about the Hunger Games. Not much but they start going into basics of it. But I already know a lot about the Hunger Games form seeing you in it. Can you believe I'm seven Now! I was only five last times you saw me. Wright me back PLEASE! _

_Love _

_Posy_

I smiled at the short letter. Short and sweet, just like her.

"Who's it from?" Delly asks.

"Must you know?" I ask her.

She grins and nods her head. I laugh. Not this one. I look at the time. 4:55.

"What time did you have to be back?" I ask her

"5 o'clock. w…" she starts but looks at the time. "Go to go see you." She says and rushes out of the room and out of the house.

I laugh and walk downstairs, expecting Haymitch to be over in five minutes. Before I leave I grab the letters. Sur enough a drunk Haymitch knocks on the door. When the Capital found out he wasn't checking up on me, he got in trouble and almost got his alcohol token away. Almost. Needless to say, he started visiting me every day.

"More letters sweetie?" he says as he opens the door.

"Drunk again?" I say.

"What do you think?" he asks me.

"Do you have a bottle?" I ask him.

He nods and holds in up.

"Good, I'll let you read the letters if I can take as many drinks as I want." I say

He grumbles but agrees. I chuckle and hand him the Capital's letter. I look down at the remaining two letters. The first one was from Annie. I smile and open the letter.

_Dear Katniss_

_Thank you for inviting me to your wedding. The letter's going to be short but I don't care. Johney is doing good. Here a really cute two year old. Even if he's my son, I can't hide he's a cutie. I guess you'll be able to meet him in person when we go to your wedding because I can never find a babysitter for him. We're doing good up here. It's still sad to see Finnick's old house or pass the places where we had memories but I'm coping. How are you? Well good luck on your wedding and like I said, the letter is going to be short._

_Annie_

I smile. Annie and I had become good friends since Finnick's death. I would be drug to Capital along with the remaining victors of the Hunger Games and we had learned to become good friends. I can see why Finnick loved her. She's truly a good woman. And she's a great mother. I sigh and hand the letter Posy wrote me to Haymitch. I grab his bottle and take two sips from it before picking up the last letter and read who it's from. Gale Hawthorn.

_Dear Catnip_

_Letter number 32. It's been 2 years, 3 months and 4 weeks since the last time I saw you. And the next time I see you, you won't be Katniss Everdean, you'll be Katniss Malark. Doesn't Katniss Hawthorn sound so much better? Don't worry just joking. And your letting Haymitch read our letters? That's ok, Posy reads your letters .That was sweet of Peeta about the Primroses as much as I hate to admit it. But I would be happier if you had hit him. Oh well. Don't feel bad about Bella. We got back together. Your mom is fine. She works really hard at the hospital but she is coming down with my family to see you in twelve. Their leaving Tuesday. My family's good and Post wrote you a letter. I don't know if you read it already. I get on pretty good. That's scary that Buttercup found his way back but at least you two are crying together, I guess it's better than him hating you. Of course if you tried drowning me, I'd be pretty pissed to. Well your wedding is Friday so you should be getting your dress soon and he shouldn't make you feel bad about not wanting kids or make you have a Capital wedding. Just ask me and I'll come down there and personally beat Peeta for you. Rory hunts good. He misses every now and then when aims for something like the eye, he still kills the animal. Glad to know you dream about me. And just call me and you can hear me call you Catnip any time you want. My numbers 435- 6543. Call me sometime on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday._

_Love Always_

_Gale._

I smile and hand both letters from Annie and Gale to Haymitch to read. But then I grab Gale's letter and find my phone. I dial in his phone number. It was a Sunday so hopefully he would be there. I give the letter back to Haymitch a wait, hoping Gale will pick up. After a while I hear a voice.

"_Hello?" The Gale's mother answers_

"_Hi Hazelle, is Gale there." I ask_

"_Yes and who is this?" she asks me._

"_Katniss." I swallow_

"_Katniss! How are you sweetie?" she exclaims._

"_Good." I say smiling. _

"_That's good. Gale's in his room with Bella but Posy is begging me to let her talk to you, so would you mind if you talked to Gale another time?" she asks me. _

"_Sure." I say trying to swallow my disappointment. It works as a young voice comes onto the phone._

"_Katniss?" Posy asks._

"_Hey Posy." I say._

"_How are you!" she exclaims happily._

_I chuckle. "Good, how are you?" _

"_Good." She says. I can tell from her voice that she's grinning._

"_So you're getting married to Peeta Friday?" she asks me._

"_That's right." I sigh._

"_Awesome! I'm coming up Tuesday!" she smiles._

"_I know, I got your letter today." I tell her._

"_Did you get Gale's?" she asks me._

"_Yes." I say._

"_Cool." She says. _

_There's a pause and I can here Posy talking to someone in the background but I can't hear the other person._

"_Katniss." She says to the other person. "No! I'm talking to her." She yells at the other person. _

_Another voice comes back on the phone but it isn't Posy's. _

"_Hey Catnip." He says._

_I grin. "Hawthorne." I say back._

"_Very funny." He tells me._

"_Very." I say._

_Gale chuckles, which makes me grin. I miss hearing his voice._

"_Well, I have to go, but Posy wants to talk to you so I'm making Rory talk to you." Gale says. _

_I laugh. "What a great big brother you are." I tell him._

"_Oh I'm amazing." He says._

_I laugh. "Yeah you are." I say._

"_Well, here's Rory." He says._

"_Hey." Rory says on the phone._

"_Hey, heard Gale took you hunting." I say_

_That gets his attention. "Yeah, it was cool." He says. _

"_I bet it was." I say_

"_Yeah." He says._

_Just then there's a knock on the door. I look over to see Peeta. I look at the clock. Six o'clock. I wave my hand for him to come in. He does._

"_Hey, I'll be back in a few seconds but Peeta just walked in." I tell him._

"_Let him wait, I haven't seen you for two years!" Rory exclaims._

_I laugh softly. "I can't." I tell him._

"_Whatever." He grumbles._

_I sigh as Peeta walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss him back. Rory must have heard it because in my hear I hear him._

"_GROSS!" he exclaims. _

_I chuckle. "Well, I am marring him." I say._

"_So?" He says._

_I sigh. "Listen Rory I have to go." I say._

"_Ok, I'll tell GALE that." He says telling Gale, probably hoping Peeta could hear it but he doesn't. _

"You were talking to Rory?" He asks me.

I nod. "There like family to me." I say shrugging.

He nods and kisses me on the lips. "I love you, soon to be Mrs. Peeta Katniss Malark." He says smiling.

I grin.

* * *

><p>Now don't worry. This will turn out a Galeniss story. The next chapter the Hawthornes and Katniss's mother come back but not Gale! and now for the commets:<p>

: thank you

hungergameslover1316: thank you for reading this story and reviewing! thank you SOOOO much!

Ellenka: Thank you and thanks for being the first person to review!


	7. That little cheating

ok this is realyl short but I had no ideas for another chapter but the main idea here about Bella. But the next chapter will be the wedding and I'll post two chapters next time because I HATE cliff hangers with a passion so I wouldn't do that to you guys. XD

* * *

><p>I sigh as I sit on the couch. It was now Wednesday and I had gotten home from work. Katniss was getting married to Peeta I sigh as Johney crawls around on the floor. I had told Annie I would babysit him while she went to her sister's house until Friday. That means Today, and Tomorrow I would be babysitting, Even though I was babysitting him yesterday too. Thankfully I had tomorrow off for a change.<p>

I had asked Della over. Della was not at all like her sister Bella. Bella is really sweet and caring when you first meet her but when you start dating her, she lets her true colors shine. A bitch but an addicting bitch. I mean I like her but I'm more of her make-out toy. Della on the other hand was sweet, kind and is never a bitch. In fact she hates Bella. When I had first started dating Bella, Della had told me that Bella was sweet at first but then she was mean but I didn't believe her at the time, now I wish I had.

Another thing is they nothing alike. Bella had blond hair while Della had shiny black hair. Della also had green eyes while Bella had blue eyes.

Della knocks on the door. I wave my hand for her to come in.

"Hey Gale." She smiles at me.

"Hi Della." I say looking at the blank TV.

"Bored?" she asks me.

I nod.

"So you want me here to help you with little Johney?" she asks me.

I nod again.

"You ok?" she says.

I sigh and nod.

"Katniss?" she asks.

I nod.

"Why don't you call her? I can watch Johney." She says picking Johney up and sits down next to me.

"Ok." I say getting up and finding Katniss's last letter that had her phone number and dial her number into the phone.

"_Hello?" Her sweet voice says._

"_Have a minute?" I ask her _

"_Gale?" she says._

"_Yeah…do you?" I say._

"_Of course." She laughs softly over the phone._

"_How have you been? I haven't got a letter for a while." I say._

"_You haven't'?" She asks me and the pauses as if looking throw something._

"_No." I say._

_Still she pauses and then comes back. "I'm sorry! I meant to the letter but I've been busy trying to get ready for the wedding…" she sighs._

"_Yeah…I bet that's not the easiest job." _

"_No it isn't." she admits. "Your family's doing good." _

"_Yeah, Posy called me earlier." I say_

"_She really adores you."_

"_Yeah I guess."_

"_She does Gale."_

_I pause. "I know."_

"_Gale…I have to go. I can see Peeta walking towards my house already. I'll call you soon." She says._

_I swallow my anger but agree, "Alright…See you, Catnip." I say after a pause._

"_See ya Hawthorne." She giggles softly._

I smile and hang up the phone.

"Catnip?" Della says looking at me.

"When I first heard her name, I thought she said Catnip cause she whispered it." I say.

She nods. I sit down next to her. Johney was once again crawling around on the floor.

"About Bella…" Della started before I cut her off.

"What about Bella?" I say sighing.

Della hands me some pictures. The first one is a picture of Bella kissing a familiar boy. The next one, the boy is kissing her neck gently. In the next one, she's holding his hand. The next one she's kissing him again but her arms are wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Anger boiled up inside of me. I throw the pictures on the floor harshly. Johney cried out from the sudden outburst. I get up and pace across the room.

"Gale.." Della starts before I whip around to face her.

"How long?" I demand yelling.

"A long time but you know with those pictures, you would never have believed me." Della says.

I pause. It was true. I wouldn't have but that don't lessen the pain any. I sit down and hold my head in my hands. I want to throw something but I can't. I just can't. Johney's already crying. Della picks him up and he clings to her side. I bite my lip form yelling nasty things about Bella. I grab the pictures, tempted to tear them apart but then I smile.

"Gale? What is it.?" Della says sighing.

"Nothing." I say. Maybe Bella should know why she doesn't have two boyfriends anymore…

Della nods. "Don't do anything stupid Gale." She says sighing.

"No promises." I say.

She can't help but laugh. Although I'm serious.

* * *

><p>Short I know. Not even a thousand words. But if you like this book, read All roads lead home. That has an interesting plot to it.<p>

Ellenka: Thank you. 3. And I know Catnip Hawthorne sounds SO much better!

hungergameslover1316: Thank you. And when I first started on the site I tryed once a week but thenn it turned into once a months or year lol. I abandoed some stories and deleted two... but the only reason I update so fat with this story is because I highly enjoy wrighting this!

annabethsapohireKatnissgale: Well here it is!

tribute324: thanks and I do that in the begaining sometimes of a chapter but then I get bored...

.: glade you keep reading these. and you'll find how it turns out either today or tomorrow...most likely tomorrow...

and if the name doesn't show up just look at the order of comments. I start form who posted first for the last chapter so I resonded to Ellenka's commet first and then up the list


	8. Wedding Day

Shorter then some but here's a longer chapter that might get bad at the end because I was really tired when I finished this.

* * *

><p>My alarm clock starts ringing. I groan and start hitting around about the place that shut it off. I hit the shut of button. I groan and shrink back under the sheets but I know that if I don't get up, Delly will be over and soon. I look at the clock and almost scream at what I see. 3: 30 a.m.! Delly set my alarm clock for 3:30! I groan and set the alarm clock for 11: 25 and crawl back under my warm sheets and think of Gale. Without Peeta, it seemed the only way not to have nightmares was to sleep cuddled up to my father's hunting jacket and have dreams of Gale. And I was yelled at yesterday by Delly and her mother to make sure I get as much sleep as possible. I fall into a deep mist of dreams but it ended all too soon with a shake in my arm.<p>

"Katniss! Wake up!" Delly's voice yells at me.

"Delly! Why did you set my alarm for 3:30 in the morning?" I scream at her.

She looks surprised. "You had to wake up early." She says.

"Not that early!" I sigh. I look at the clock. "Delly, I'll get u at nine thirty but its four o'clock right now!" I say.

She nods. "Sorry." She frowns.

"Just, let me get some sleep." I tell her.

She nods and walks out of the house.

I sigh and crawl under my sheets.

_**6 HOURS LATER**_

I sigh as Delly, mom, Hazelle, Posy and Shelly, Delly's mother, walk around me. Delly and Shelly walk around freaking out about the flowers or something until Hazelle and mom kick them out.

Mom brings two strolls out and sits them across from each other. She sits me down on one and sits on the other one. Hazelle opens a bag that held precious makeup and hands it to my mother. Since Gale made so much money and Rory and Gale both know how to hunt now, they eat the hunted animals and save the money to buy things like the makeup they bought for me to help me for my wedding. I couldn't stop thinking them. Before mom starts, Hazelle takes three pictures of me. Mom then grabs a container holds three shades of purple eye shadow. She tells me to close my eye. I do. She rubs the darker purple against the bottom of my eye and then uses the medium purple and then the light purple on both eyes. Then she grabs some eyeliner and gently lines my eyes with it. It is a dark green color. Then she runs some cream into my face. Mom smiles once she finishes.

"You look beautiful already." She smiles at me.

I nod and mom hands me a mirror for me to look at my reflection. She was right. Mom then applies a dark, chrisom red to my lips.

Hazelle then comes behind me and pulls my hair up into a bun. The ponytail she used is shaped as a flower and looked like one. I look in the mirror and had to gasp. I looked…pretty.

Posy smiles and comes out with my dress. I put it on and they help fix it to make me look perfect and then hand me a mirror so I can see my full self. I looked really pretty. Not like when I had to dress up for the Hunger Games but I looked like me just prettier.

By now it's 4 o'clock. I clutch my stomach. Mom had went outside to cheek on how everything was being set up and Posy went with her. It was now just me and Hazelle.

"Katniss? Are you ok?" she asks me walking over to me.

I shake my head. "I don't think I can do this." I manage to get out.

"You're just scared." She tells me.

I nod. "Hazelle…." I sigh breaking off.

"Katniss. You're going to be just fine." She says and kisses me on the cheek.

"I hope your right…" I say.

"I am." Hazelle chuckles making me smile.

I sit on the stool and keep clutching my stomach from nervousness.

"Do you want to call Gale? I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking to you I especially after what Bella did." Hazelle sighed.

I nod. "Yeah I need to talk to Gale." I say.

Hazelle nods and dials up his number and hands the phone to me.

I click to the talk button and it starts ringing.

"_Hello?" Gale says._

_I pause._

"_Hello?" Gale says again._

_A pause yet again._

"_Hello?" Gale says losing his patience. _

"_Gale…" I start. I can tell that my notice leaked the sacredness and nervousness that I felt._

"_Katniss are you ok?" he asks me with a concerned voice. _

"_Gale, I can't do this." I say._

"_Yes you can, Katniss." He tells me._

"_I freaking out and I can't." I say fighting back tears._

"_Don't cry. If you don't want to marry him don't." he says._

"_But I do want to marry him…" I choke out._

"_Katniss don't cry!" he says harsher this time._

_I nod as though he can see my._

"_Katniss." He says._

"_I won't." I say._

"_Good, wouldn't want the country of Pamna to see you this way." He says._

"_No…I wouldn't." I say._

_Just then Hazelle comes in. "Time to get going." She smiles at me. I feel sick to my stomach. _

"_Ok." I tell her._

"_Gale…I want to talk more but it's time for me to go." I sigh._

"_See you Catnip Everdean." He says._

"_Soon to be Catnip Malark." I mumble._

"_No, you're Catnip, Katniss or Catnip Everdean but over my dead body I'm I letting his last name be in your first name." He says with a slight hint of anger in his voice that I can tell he's not joking. _

_I chuckle. "I know." I say._

"_Love you Catnip." He says._

_I pause. And mumble so Hazelle can't hear. "I love you too Gale." _

I sigh and hang up the phone and turn around. Something about the way Hazelle is smiling tells me she heard my last words to Gale. Great.

She leads me out to my mother who takes me from there. Posy throws out beautiful rose petals in front of her and to the side of her. I walk in behind her. I know I had planned the way the wedding would looked like, well more like agreed, but I never imaged it this beautiful. Beautiful red and yellow rose petals decorated the tables while a vase of blue roses were on every table. I never even know those existed! The fragrance was amazing. Then I saw Peeta. He looked amazing in his black suit. His blond hair really stuck out along with his blue eyes that were shinning with happiness. But as soon as the distraction of the beautifully decorated room wore off the sick, nervous feeling sunk to the bottom of my belly. "I can't do this." I whisper to mom. "Yes you can Sweetie." She says and smiles and looks at me as she hands me to Peeta.

Peeta's hand enclosed my hand as I stepped across from him. He wore a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Peeta Malark? Do you promise to take Katniss Everdean as you lofty, loved wife through sickness and through health, through ups and downs?" The preacher asks him.

He smiles. "I do."

"Katniss Everdean? Do you promise to take Peeta Malark as your lofty, loved wife through sickness and health and through ups and downs?" the preacher asks me.

The sickness is now burning through me from the pit of my stomach. I hesitate.

**Gale's P.O.V**

I smile at little Posy and the smile she has as the camera zooms in on her face. I was watching Katniss's wedding on the TV. Soon Katniss came out look beautiful as always but I could tell she wasn't sure about this. I know from her voice when she called but I thought she would. She looks around and all the hope I had that she might change her mind vanishes. I know she's going to marry Peeta and I'm torturing myself by watching it. Soon Peeta has already said 'I do.' and the preacher was asking Katniss. I watch her as she hesitates. A new hope floods through me as I think of her voice over the phone telling me she loves me. Then it hits me. She meant it like I meant it. She truly loved me! I smile as she struggles for word. I then bite my cheek as I see Peeta's hand tightens around her arm as she tries to fight for words. Finally it comes out.

"I can't!" she says. "I can't Peeta and let go of my arm!" she yells fighting away from him which she wins.

"Why not Katniss?" Peeta says looking hurt.

Katniss bites her cheeks. "I just can't." she swallows.

Tears stream down both of their faces as Katniss runs off.

I feel bad for her and yet relived. Then I feel bad for feeling relived.

* * *

><p>Since she has to end up with one of them, I should think we know which one is going to end up with Katniss. And sorry but I'm a HUGE Gale and Katniss supporter. I love Galeness stories and could anyone abe able to tell me about a good one? That would be awesome! and here is the comments<p>

peeta. edward. harry. lover: One I know you have them all togeather but when I respond to your coments, it won't show you name so hopeful this helps. and two i'm glade you like it and i will continue

Wolfy110204: yeah thoose were cute parts...I'm glad it made your day 3. Reading you review made my day !XD


	9. Speech

I just got back to formt he Hunger Games movie and finished this chapter! And my sister agrees that Gale should be with katniss! I love her! lol well here is chapter nine!

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the Friday where I was support to marry Peeta but ended up leaving him. I hadn't bothered to shower or brush my hair. I had blocked everyone away from me. Greasy Sae and Haymitch weren't even allowed in my room. I sighed. Tonight was the Victors Rebel Party where I was forced to give a speech.<p>

All of a sudden I hear a voice downstairs, a loud noise. I walk out of my room slowly and walk down the stairs carefully.

"Haymitch!" I scream as I see him sitting at my table with a broken dish lying next to him.

"Had to get you somehow." He shrugs.

"Why!" I demand practically growling at him.

"Because sweetie, you have to give a speech. I doubt you wrote one so here's one." Haymitch says and pushes a paper to me.

I look at him with mad, narrowed eyes before glancing down at the paper. I can already tell who wrote it. "Why did he help me? I r...ran off on him." I mumble the last part softly.

"He still loves you, always will."

I fight tears. "I know."

He gets up and hands me a bottle. I reach for it but then he whips it away.

"Get ready and then I'll let you." He says.

I nod and retreat upstairs.

Once I find the bathroom, I close the door, locking it and strip out of my dirty, crusty cloths. I set the shower to the right tempter and step into the controlled rain. Once I'm out of the shower and dressed I attempt to brush through the knots that use to be my hair. It takes me twenty minutes but it does turn back into my dark hair. I look into the mirror. I barley know the girl shinning back at me. It takes it back to one of the first time I saw my reflections when I got back from the 74th Hunger Games.

_I'm 16 again. Prim and Mother are still in twelve and alive and well. Prim leads me by the hand, her blond curls bounce as she skips. I pass a mirror but have to stop. In the mirror, there is a girl that looks worn out. I don't recognize her and yet I do. She is painted almost to hide her true feelings. The girl is the capital version of me._

I put my head in my hands and start to cry at the memory. Luckily, I must have left the door open because I feel Haymitch's arms around me. I turn around to sob into his chest only to find it wasn't Haymitch but Peeta.

"Peeta….what are you doing here?" I say biting my lip while tears roll down my cheek.

He takes me face in his hands and gently wipes away my tears with his thumbs. "You really think I didn't know you were going to that party and didn't know you weren't taking care of yourself?" he said looking at me.

I shake my head and he hugs me. I hug him back.

"I'm so sorry Peeta. It's just…." I start saying but then break into sobs.

"Shhh Katniss. It's ok." He says into my ear and rubs my back.

I pull away from the embrace and look at him. He looks like he's taken care of himself even though if you look in his eyes he looks tired and slightly sad. He looks at me.

"You have to get ready for your speech…" he tells me. I nod.

He stands up and offers a hand to me. I happily take it and he pulls me up off the floor. I hug him and thank him. He kisses the top of my head before he leaves.

Right as Peeta leaves, my styling crew comes in.

Soon I'm undressed, bathed, and every hair from my body in plunked clean. I groan as Octavia pulls my hair away from my face.

"You should see the outfits you'll where today." She says with a grin.

"What are they?" I huff.

"Don't huff sweetheart." Flavius tells me as he walks towards us with Venia.

"You'll be where your MockingJay uniform for the speech but then a beautiful dress the rest of the night." Venia tells me.

I nod.

Octavia finishes with my hair and Flavius starts putting my makeup on. Venia grabs a hanger with my MockingJay uniform.

Soon I in the uniform and hurried inside a car.

"Where now?" I ask.

"An airplane to take you to the capital." Venia tells me.

I nod.

Soon the airport comes into view. I'm shoved and pulled everywhere until I'm shoved into an airplane. Venia then fixes my makeup and hair while Flavius and Octavia fix the uniform.

"So I'm now getting pushed into the place they want me?" I say.

No one answers me. I shrug. Soon they finish messing with me.

I look in the mirror. I look as if I don't care about leaving Peeta at our Wedding. I feel ashamed. Anger boils up in me. I turned around screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL! I LOOK AS IF I HAVE NO REGRETS FOR PEETA!" I say screaming as tears leaked down my face.

"W..w..w..we didn't meant o….we had too." Venia says looking as if she was about to cry.

I don't care as anger boils inside me. I stomp over to my seat but ignore their worried looks only looking up to flash hateful looks at them.

Soon the plane lands and I'm once again rushed into a building and sat at a huge table. Servants start bringing out platters of food and gently put a tad bit on my plate. I eat quietly. Actually, I wouldn't be eating if it wasn't for the constant pushiness of the servants. I push the plate away as I finish.

Then I'm swept away and my style crew from the Hunger Games, reapply my makeup and fix my outfit and then rushed out onto a large stage where hundreds perhaps thousands of people were watching me.

I swallow hard knowing it's time to speak but it doesn't help that someone who works in the Capital is rushing me to start. I swallow and nod. I look at the tiny screen showing me what to say but I don't like what it says so instead I say what I want.

"We're all gathered here for the same damn reason. War took someone from us." Now I can see the man get angry that I'm not saying his stupid words.

" War… war took my little sister away from me…I don't even want to think of the Prims, daughters, sisters, wives, sons, husbands, brothers, uncles, aunt, grandmother, grandfathers that it took for all of you."

The words I say are better than the words the man wanted me to say because I'm telling the truth with them.

"Yet, losing our loved ones to war was better than losing innocent, sweet children for the Capital's enjoyment." I start but then don't know what to say until I see a face. I almost don't recognize him. His grey eyes are still the same but filled with a little more sleepiness in them. His skin still tanned, his dark hair still dark but he looks older. It doesn't surprises me, I haven't seen him in 4 years. Gale Hawthorne. Just seeing him gives me the strength to keep going.

"I feel sorry for the kids who went into the Hunger Games but they were lucky enough to get out the easy way. Being a victor, I know how scary their last days are. I would everything in my power to make sure no kid had to go through that. So you should all be proud of your lost loved ones. Even though they lost their lives, they saved a lot of kids having to go through the Hunger Games and having their last days scared to death or surviving it and being scared until they die because of the Capital." I say now crying. But of course my makeup doesn't run.

"I know you all want your loved ones back and I don't blame you.." I say wiping my tears away. I run off the stage. Nothing left to say, the crowd was already crying and yelling my name as if I was like a hero to them. I walk away and bump into the very face I've been dreading. Gale Hawthorne.

I look up at him. He was already was a strong person when he was 19 but now his body really had filled out. His muscles were wider and stronger. He pulls me into a hug and I press myself into him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him

"My cousin died in the war." He mumbles into my ear.

"I only got invited to give the speech." I cry into his chest. Just from pressing myself against him and having my arms around him I can tell he's much stronger then he used to be. He is actually a man now…the boy I met in the woods is gone now. I hold him tight.

"You staying here for a while?" he asks me.

"Their making me." I say still sobbing.

"Where you staying?" he asks me.

"I don't know." I say.

"You can stay with me." He says smiling.

I nod. "Thanks." I mumble.

He grins. "No problem Catnip." he whispers into my ears in his deep, husky voice.

My heart lutters and I pull him closer enjoying having him near me. Then it hits me. I pull away form him quickly.

He blinks looking confused.

I look around to see if anyone was around. Nobody.

"Catnip..are you..." he starts before I vut him off by pressing my lips harshly against his harshly.

My hands have now found his hair and i'm running them through his hair while his hands grab me around my waist. He deepens the kiss and let his tounge slip into my mouth. I groan softly. I never felt like this when I kissed Peeta. Then Gale pulls away. As soon as he pulls away I reach his lips again with mine. He pulls away again.

"Catnip...what was that?" he asks me.

"Me kissing you.." I say blushing.

He chuckles. "Never thought you would." he says looking over me.

* * *

><p>I just love Galeniss XD<p>

Reviews:

Iwantbirthdaycake: sorry for the late update and thanks

hungergameslovers1316: THANK YOU! you're one of favirote reviewers!

: Yah! you like Galeniss lol

ellenka: Yeah that was a copy and past mistake...and I read some of your stories and their really good!

ShakeUrbooty: IT'S ON! lol it would be if you desided not to make your story like mine. Ruin the fun will you! lol

llama:thanks

Kane: I know their needs to be more and if you look at ellenka's profile she has some good ones!

nicole: i will soon i promise!


	10. I will alway protect you

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry...surprise vaction. Didn't even have a chance to say that... well i know i know short!

* * *

><p>I stand in the crowd and look up at Katniss who is giving her speech. She looks more like an adult then the last time I saw her. But of course, she was only 17 then and now he's 20 and was already supposed to be Mrs. Peeta Mallark. That name pissed me off.<p>

Sure he was sweet, caring of her, but he wasn't right for her. He didn't know the real Katniss. My precious Catnip.

She's talking about the Hunger Games and how we saved a lot more children with the lives that were token in the war and to top it off she's crying.

Next thing I know is that she's running off the stage and I'm chasing after her. She runs blindly into me and I warp my arms around her as she collapses into my arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me.

"My cousin died in the war." I say even though she knows I'm talking about Prim.

"I only got invited to give the speech." She cries into my chest and presses herself closer.

"You staying for a while?"

"Their making me."

"Where you staying?"

"I don't know." She sobs harder.

"You can stay with me." I say smiling at her.

She nods. "Thanks." She mumbles.

I grin and whisper in her ear. "No problem Catnip."

She pulls me closer to her and I can tell she likes me calling her Catnip.

Suddenly she pulls away. I look at her. "Catnip…are you…" I start to say before she cuts me off with the pressure of her sweet lips against mine. She presses them hard but their still so sweet. I'm surprised at first and don't kiss her back but then I do. Her hands tangles themselves in my hair and my hand grip her around the middle of her lower back and pull her closer.

Soon, I lick her bottom lip and she parts her lips giving me access to deepen the kiss. Our tongues wrestle inside her mouth until mine wins. I can hear her groan softly. I almost chuckle. Almost.

I go to pull away put she presses her lips against mine again. I kiss her back for a while before pulling away again. I have to catch my breath.

"Catnip…what was that?" I ask her.

"Me kissing you…" She says with a blush.

I chuckle. "Never thought you would." I say looking over her.

She gave me a puzzled look. "But we've kissed before this." She says slowly.

"Yeah but not like that." I chuckle.

She nods thoughtfully.

"Come on, I'll take you to mom and them." I say.

"They're here?" She blinks at me.

I chuckle. "Yes."

She nods as I grab her hand and lead her to the rest of my family.

"KATNISS!" Posy exclaims running to her.

Katniss chuckles. "You act as if you haven't seen me in years!" she says as she kneels down.

Posy hugs her with a smile.

"A week is years for Posy." Rory laughed.

Katniss chuckled.

I walk over towards my mother. "Hey mom, I kind of told her she could stay with us…" I trail off.

Mom smiles. "Of course you did Gale." She laughs lightly.

I smile at her. She probably knows I would have once I saw her.

I look over to see Posy is standing next to me and Katniss and Rory are talking quietly about Hunting. I smile. Posy reaches her hand up to mine and holds it. I smile and look down at her. So young, so sweet, so innocent. She's one of the lucky ones. Sure, she started out with a hard life, but I never let her starve to death, always made sure she was safe. I would have token her away in a second and gotten myself killed if she ever was choose in the Hunger Games.

That will never happen now. Now, she can grew up in peace. She'll never have to life in fright of the Capital, never know what it's like to feel the pain of losing a dad to the mining accident, never have to watch the person she was in love with and her best friend be a tribute in the Hunger Games, never have to watch the one she loves kiss someone else on TV in front of the whole country.

She would have a sheltered life unlike all the other kids who were in the Hunger Games or came out of the Hunger Game. She wouldn't grew up like me and I would give my last breathe over and over again so she wouldn't end up where Katniss is. Changed by the Capital, scared of the Capital to this day, and broken….

* * *

><p>Awwww... I thought Gale and Posy were rather cute... XD... anyway heres the comments<p>

12talbo: thanks!

hungergamelovers:i didnt cry but my sister was bowling her eyes out when rue died

: thanks

Ellenka: lol i will next time

nicole: lol i like the way you think! and yeah i know Peeta's hotter then Gale which is sad...

xXxFluffyxXx:?


	11. Interview

SOOOOOOO sorry...my internet went out and i couldn't update...once again SO sorry... :'(

I'm also going through my first obsession...so that don't help...anyone heard on One Direction? I freaking love them! Especially Niall and Harry for some reason 3 Nail...lol

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. It's been two weeks since Gale said I could stay with his family. The capital, who was rather upset with the decision, had kept me busy with interview after interview. Which, I had to get up for one. I groan and roll over and slowly creep out of the bed. I throw some cloths on and quietly walk out of the door. Before I leave, I look at the clock which reads 5:01 A.M. Gale should be up.<p>

I creep down the stairs and quietly walk towards the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Sure enough, Gale was already in the bathroom brushing his teeth, or about to at least.

He was dressed in his uniform and he waved to me. I waved back and start brushing my teeth. We stand there quietly, the only sound is the brushes against our teeth. It had been this way for a while….ever since the kiss.

He finishes and walks out of the bathroom. I finish and walk back to the room that they let me stay in.

I grab a red coat and start walking down stairs.

Gale's at the corner of the table looking bored and looks up at me.

He looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. "Where now?" he asks me.

"Main hall." I grumble.

"I can walk with you if you want…. That's the same building I have to go to."

I nod and he stands up.

I walk over to him and stop by him.

He opens the door and I follow him out of the door.

We walk quietly, barley talking until we pass one house and I hear a soft voice calling out.

"Hey Gale!" the voice calls.

Gale turns and smiles. I see the same girl from the news I saw the day I was waiting for Delly.

"Yes Della?" he says stopping. I pause, not sure what to do.

She runs down towards him and he picks her up. She giggles.

"Haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaims after he set her down.

"Haven't had a reason to come around." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I know." She sighed. "We're still friends right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yup." He said. "Or I hope we are."

Della nodded. "You have to go to work don't you?" she said.

Gale nodded. But I got time to waste." He shrugged.

Just then a girl with blond hair walked off the steps. She was wearing short shorts and a tiny tank top. She walked over to Della and Gale.

Gale frowned as he saw her.

"Hey Gale." She mumbled looking down.

He crossed his arms with a displeased look. "Bella." He grumbled.

"I..I have to go." She sighed and walked off.

The three of us stay quiet for several minutes.

"I'll drop by tonight, Della…oh and this is Katniss." He said pointing at me.

Della smiles and waves at me. I wave back.

"I'll see you later." He said smiling at Della before walking away.

"See you Gale." She called after him as I raced after Gale.

We walk in quietness once again before the Main Hall comes into view.

"Well…..see ya." I say.

He looks at me for a minute before saying. "We're still friends right?"

"I hope so…." I sigh.

He pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. He whispers into my ear. "I don't want to loss you again Catnip."

"I don't want to loss you either." I say crying softly into his chest.

We stand like this for a while before he has too leave to go to work and I follow Roselee, who happened to be Cinna's daughter.

She was about my age. She was skinny and had Cinna's eyes. She had her mother's blond hair, but her father's personality.

Cinna, turns out had a boy and a girl also. The other boy and girl were both 10 now. They were twins. The girl was named Melly and the boy was Brady.

Melly looks just like Roselee while Brady was an exact copy of his father, even up to his personality.

Cinna's wife was awfully pretty. She had sleek blond hair and dark blue eyes and was kind and sweet.

The first time I had meet them Flurry, Cinna's wife, had told her that she was practically part of the family because she was family to Cinna. I wanted to cry after she said that.

Cinna was family to me too, always was.

Sure, Cinna was in charge of dressing me up before he sent me into slaughter, but we bonded, he became more family to me then I had ever wished for.

Roselee taps me on the shoulder.

"Did you hear me?" She asks me.

"Uhhh no…..sorry." I say embarrassed

She chuckled softly. "I said that your host…well you've already met her and be careful." She sighed.

I look at her with a confused look but she just shakes her head as I'm token away to be styling crew… the same ones from the Hunger Games.

Soon I'm excused and ready…or to their standards I'm ready while I as past ready to my standards.

I stand outside of the stage, waiting for them to call for me to come onto the stage.

Suddenly, the host calls me down and I walk onto the stage.

She smiles as she hugs me. "Hello Katniss." She smiled at me.

"Hello." I say hugging her back.

"Please sit down." She smiles.

I sit down while she sits down beside me.

"So Katniss, I'm going to ask you some questions about a topic you've haven't talked about." She said.

I blink but nod.

"Do you ever think about leaving Peeta at the wedding?" she asks me.

I swallow hard but nod. "All the time…." I whisper.

She smiles, but I can tell in her eyes that she's upset about that. Then it hits me. It was Kelly Rose, she has a HUGE crush on Peeta.

"Good or bad things?" she asks me.

"I feel horrible about leaving him." I say, speaking the truth. I truly did.

The interview is finished with questions about Peeta….all about Peeta.

* * *

><p>once again sorry...and ready for reviews?<p>

: thanks and sorry for the wait...

Ellenka: thanks XD

iLoveGale: thanks and thanks for the advise

nicole: I have seen the hnger games...i love the movie but i could be better...i like the books better...lol and how is all roads lead home sad? and I'll update soon thats a promise and it'll maybe take me an hour or so or less to write a chapter...not that long...unless I get Lazy XD


	12. Author Notice- Haitus

Hey guys! Sorry that this _isn't _a chapter but I've been having major writing block with this story as of right now it's being put on hiatus but please leave a review saying what you want from this book, ideas and such. It would really help and I'll get to adding a chapter sooner if I have ideas. Hopefully this haitus will only last week or so, not very long but I don't know when I'll be adding a new chapter so it's on hiatus. I hope I havn't lost all my reviewers that keep reding and reviewing! I'm really sorry but I'm trying to fidgure something out but I have to fidgure out where I want to go with this story! Thanks for understanding and sorry I feel aweful! Also if you really like this story cheek out my other story All Roads Lead Home. I'll have this haitus over as soon as possible!


End file.
